


Surprises of Life(the Good and the Bad)

by Madiedoodle



Series: The Good and the Bad [1]
Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: But just fair warning, Homophobia, M/M, Nothing too explicit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madiedoodle/pseuds/Madiedoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky were just enjoying their anniversary, when an officer ruins their night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises of Life(the Good and the Bad)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah homosexuality was illegal at this time, and that comes into play here

Steve had realized at a young age that he was in love with Bucky. It hadn’t come as any sort of shock or revelation. It was just a thing that was, and he couldn’t even be bothered to be surprised about it. Bucky was Bucky, and Steve knew that Bucky was all he needed, and that he was destined to forever pining after his best friend. Because just as he knew he was in love with Bucky, he knew it could never be what he wanted it to be, and he lived his life in full acceptance that Bucky would find himself a beautiful dame somewhere and Steve would live his life as Uncle Stevie to Bucky’s hoard of children. And though it was heart breaking knowledge, he knew it would be fine. He knew it could never be the way he wanted it to be. 

He knew it could never be what he wanted it to be, until it was. Bucky kissing him had been more surprising than realizing he was in love, and the world not crashing down around their ears was even more surprising than that. And it went on like that, for years and years, the two of them happy and in love in their tiny little apartment, but nothing but best friends in the public eye. It was exhausting, and Steve lived his life in a constant state of surprise, surprised that they hadn’t been caught, surprise that Bucky was happy with him, surprise that it wasn’t all a dream. But life was full of surprises, and Steve was happy with most of them. 

Bucky was the sweetest guy Steve had ever known, which wasn’t a surprise at all. And yet, their life together was sweet, Bucky bringing small things home for him when he could, taking as much care of him as he could with all the work and his own family. And it went on like this for years, this happy, blissful life of them together, and all the surprises it entailed. 

Their anniversary was always a nice day, and they always went out, something they didn’t do often, both from the expensive of a day out and the danger of it. It was easier to stay in, free to hold hands and kiss and just be in love. But anniversaries were special, and Bucky always surprised Steve with a day out. Dinner and a movie was the general day, and it was always nice. 

It was their seventh anniversary when it happened. They had gone to dinner and a movie, and then for a walk in the park. It had been a lovely day, the weather nice, and Steve had loved every minute of it. It was perfect, and when no one was around he risked a kiss, grinning up at Bucky for a moment before pulling away. It was quick, barely a brush on the lips, but it was enough for someone to have spotted them. In the blink of an eye there was a policeman there, one that Steve didn’t recognize but who seemed to recognize Bucky. 

“Is this man bothering you?” the man asked Bucky, and Bucky looked stricken, scrambling for something to say, going as pale as a sheet. Steve debated running, but knew he wouldn’t be fast enough to escape. He motioned for Bucky to run, but Bucky stood stalk still. The officer turned to Steve, face serious and eyes narrowed as he looked Steve up and down. “You’re under arrest for conspiracy to commit crimes against nature. Anything you say can and will be used against you.” the officer said, and Steve’s hands were cuffed behind his back. 

“Officer, sir, Officer Jenkins, that won’t be necessary. It's just a joke between the two of us, nothing serious. I call him a dame, is all, nothing queer is going on. It's just a joke, is all, I swear officer.” Bucky said, babbling, near panic as the officer moved to take Steve away. The officer stopped in his tracks, eyes hard as he turned to face Bucky. 

“A joke? Really?” he said, looking between the two boys and shaking his head. “I don’t know what kind of world you think we live in, boys, but thats the kind of joke that’ll get you arrested and killed. Now, you’d better knock that kind of behavior off, if I ever see it again you’ll both go to prison for it, this ain’t the kind of joke that gets repeated. You hear me?” he asked, eyes still narrowed as he looked between Steve and Bucky, who were both nodding vigorously.

The officer still seemed suspicious, but he had no true proof, and loath to ruin Bucky’s reputation this way, he let them go with just that warning and a suspicious gaze as he watched them walk away. 

It wasn’t until they were out of sight of the officer that Steve and Bucky relaxed, Steve sagging onto a nearby park bench, face covered by his hands as he began to breathe heavily, panic finally catching up to him as the adrenaline wore off. 

“Steve, Steve no, Steve breathe with me pal. We’re fine, you’re fine, I’m fine. It’s all okay. We’ll just have to be more careful, is all, but everything’s okay. You’ve just gotta breathe, Stevie, come on.” Bucky said quietly, voice strained as he tried to fight away that overwhelming emotions that were trying to take control. That had been too close, something they couldn’t have walked away from if it hadn’t been for sheer luck. He had almost lost Steve, would have had to watch as Steve went to prison for Lord knew how long, or worse, been executed. All he knew was that Steve wouldn’t survive prison, and he wouldn’t survive a world without Steve. 

“That’s the thing, Buck. We’re always careful, we always have to be careful. We can’t just be us. We’re always careful and we’ll always have to be careful and it’s so unfair.” Steve whispered hoarsely, throat begining to close up as his emotions got the best of him. 

“You’re right, it ain’t fair. But who needs fair, when we’ve got eachother. And since when have you backed down when a fight ain’t fair? I can’t think of a single time. And this is just another unfair fight, but we’ve got eachother, just like always. And maybe one day the world’ll be a little more fair and we won’t have to be so careful anymore.” Bucky said, wiping the tears from Steve’s eyes, smiling gently down at him. Steve huffed, a soft sort of laugh, punching Bucky lightly on the shoulder to show that he was fine. 

“Til the end of the line, jerk.” he said softly, like a vow, a promise that couldn’t be broken.

“Til the end of the line, punk.” Bucky replied, standing up and offering Steve a hand up. “Now lets go home, we’ve got the rest of our anniversary and I still have a surprise for you.” Bucky said, and Steve grinned. They were both still shaken, but they were safe, and that was what mattered. 

Life may be full of surprises, but it was nothing that they couldn’t handle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another Tumblr prompt, which I sort of diverged from because I couldn't bring myself to write anything but a happy ending. 
> 
> "If you don't want or don't have the anytime cool, that's fine, but I had an idea for 40's!Stucky being on a secret anniversary date to the movies and the diner and they think they're alone while they walk through the park so they decide to kiss. However, somebody does see them, gets the police, and they decide they have to execute Steve for his homosexuality (which is something that was done)"


End file.
